Wetness detection sensors configured to signal with notification components are known to be placed in beds, and are useful in helping a person to control bedwetting. The sensor is typically configured to detect wetness, such as urine, and is in electronic communication with a notification component configured to emit an alarm (e.g., audio, visual, or vibratory) to alert the sleeping person or another when wetness is detected by the sensor. As one example, if the user is sleeping as they begin to urinate, the alarm will wake them up quickly so they can finish urinating in a toilet instead of in their bedding.
Prior bed sensors are disadvantageous in that they do not provide a product that can wick away the liquid from the user, is machine washable, absorbent, and is impermeable to liquids. Machine washable can relate to a product's physical qualities and/or effectiveness not being severely diminished by repeated washings in a machine clothes washer or dryings in a machine clothes dryer. Examples of physical qualities that can potentially be severely diminished include the electronic circuitry being water damaged or materials melting under the hot heat of a dryer. The prior art focuses more on correcting controllable bed wetting by waking the bed wetter so they can stop. In contrast, there is not a suitable product that can be used both to correct controllable bed wetting in addition to managing the inevitable results of incontinence. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a wetness detection sensor assembly that includes the above-listed advantageous qualities. The above-listed objectives of the invention are intended to be non-limiting, as further objectives and advantages will be readily appreciated by those with skill in the art upon reading the teachings below.